


A Home to Rest In

by starspawnedwarlock



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Could be romantic or not you decide, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I love Link, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawnedwarlock/pseuds/starspawnedwarlock
Summary: Link and Zelda prepare for a morning
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 21





	A Home to Rest In

Link groaned as he pulled himself up to sitting. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glanced around, seeing the small room below the bed platform lit by only the dimming fire, smouldering into the depths of slumber, as he pulled himself from his. Looking through the small window in front of him, he saw that the world was still covered in darkness, save for the faintest outline of light against the mountains in the distance. It was time for getting up, unfortunately. 

He looked down to his side, where Zelda lay sleeping soundly, a book still held gently in her hand. Link smiled, before reaching out, and gingerly lifting the book. He closed it and tossed it down to land on a thick animal pelt below. Sparing her another quick look, Link dragged a strand of hair from her face, before turning away and pulling himself from under the layers of pelts they were using as a cover. 

Humming an old hylian tune, he grabbed the edge of the bed platform, raised about six feet above the floor, and swung himself down, hanging for a few moments to get a small stretch, before dropping. Stretching out a bit, he made his way over to the fireplace, picking up some split pieces of wood and placing them in, feeding the starving flames to grow them once again. 

He sat crouched before the fire as it slowly grew into something respectable, watching the flame wave and dance. The light shining against his toned and scarred arms grew brighter, and he eventually stood and moved over to the door. He moved his hand slowly as he undid the bolt, and slipped out, into the dark and chill morning. 

Following the path mostly by memory, Link made his way over to the clothesline extending from the side of the house, and pulled down a shirt. It was freezing cold, but had been dried out during the last evening. Taking it back inside (and doing the bolt with much caution once again), he held it before the fire, waiting a few minutes as he pondered over what he and the princess shall do that day. 

He heard a stir behind him, as Zelda began to drift closer to the world of the waking. Stretching once more, Link put on his shirt over his head, ignoring how it was still slightly cold, and carefully took a pot from one of the many shelves in the small cabin.

Continuing his soft humming, he filled the pot with water before placing it above the fire, and moved over to the small pantry area of the cabin. Collecting up a few ingredients, he moved to the small table, and began preparing them.

He heard Zelda stir a bit more a few minutes later, and pull herself over to the edge of the bed. Link looked up and smiled, before returning to his cooking. He heard her search around the furs for her book, before looking down to the ground below and moaning in annoyance.

"Link!"

He grinned a bit, but didn't let her see. She grumbled slightly as she climbed by the small ladder Link had neglected to use. She rubbed her arms for warmth, then took a thick coat from the peg on the wall, and threw it over her shoulders. She huddled up to Link near the fire, watching as he carefully tended to the meal he was making. He was much more experienced in making meals from whatever he had than her.

Having picked up the book, Zelda began to read a bit further, leaning up against Link as he cooked for the next few minutes. Eventually the food was done, and Link got up from his knees to grab two wooden bowls, and serve out the simple meal.

He knew it was a far cry from the exquisite cuisine Zelda had grown up with, but she didn't seem to mind. Thankfully.

They ate peacefully, while Zelda explained some of her new theories regarding the ancient magic they had interfered with long ago, while Link listened, as he was like to do. He smiled and nodded in response to what he reckoned he was supposed to, and may have gained a blank stare as he zoned out and thought about some of the more idyllic places in Hyrule.

After they were finished, Link left to go to the shed outside as Zelda got dressed and began to gather up her things for the journey. Opening up the shed, Link found his own travel clothes, along with a modest collection of weapons. After putting on a few more layers and his boots, he grabbed a bow and a few arrows, before returning to the cabin, knocking on the door to ensure the princess was decent.

As she left outside to ready the horses, Link took the Master Sword down from the wall. He didn't really need something so powerful, but it had sentimental value to him as well, he supposed.

Taking a deep breath, Link left the cabin, and walked to Zelda, who was ready to leave for another day's adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I like domestic yet


End file.
